


Haruto is Weird

by melancholicnim



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, things i imagine that happened before the chuseok special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicnim/pseuds/melancholicnim
Summary: Kim Junkyu found himself in Jihoon's room trying to find out why Haruto is acting weird lately.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Watanabe Haruto, Sukhoon - Relationship, harukyu - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Haruto is Weird

"Haruto is being weird." 

Junkyu is currently in Jihoon's room. It's their last week of activities and promotions before their chuseok break. Everyone's busy completing their unfinished lyrics, choreos, and compositions. Some are planning what to bring home. While Junkyu, now, is bugging Jihoon because his roommate is being weird. He was about to fetch Jihoon because the latter plans to stay in their dorm, specifically in Hyunsuk's room, to spend time with his boyfriend before they have their vacation.

"What do you mean?" Jihoon asks. His back turned against Junkyu, immersed in finding his phone charger. He's now packing some of his essentials. Getting ready to invade Hyunsuk's room.

"You know, you and Hyunsuk hyung are really good at creating a facade about your relationship. On-cam you guys just look like good friends. Treasure makers would really freak out if they found out you guys are dating." Junkyu said. Finding the thought of exposing his friends amusing. 

Jihoon just snorts. It was his idea. It took a lot of kisses, I love yous and whatnots before he got Hyunsuk to agree with it. Besides, he just wants his and Hyunsuk's relationship to be safe. "So what is it again about Ruto being weird?" 

"Well, he keeps on saying weird things to me whenever our room is silent. He keeps saying I'm cute or how he wants to bite my cheeks. I told him to quit joking but he would just laugh at me." 

What Junkyu said caught Jihoon's attention that he stopped packing his things and decided to sit across from Junkyu who's now sitting on his bed.

"Okay, continue," Jihoon said. Putting his hand on his chin. Feeling like he's the Thinker statue.  
Junkyu looked at him weirdly, a frown forming on his face. Jihoon just gave him a 'what?' look.

"He's also getting touchy these days. He keeps on ruffling my hair or patting my head. Sometimes when we get home, he keeps on giving me back-hugs and lets his body fall on my back. I get it, he's tired but I'm tired too. He's too heavy!" Junkyu rants. He looks like a kid now. Pout evident on his face. Arms crossed in his chest.

Jihoon thinks for a while. He looks at Junkyu then thinks again. 

"Based on my experience, there are only two reasons for that behavior," Jihoon said as he stands. 

Junkyu looked at him all focused. Jihoon kind of wanted to laugh at it but decided not to because they are in a serious discussion. "One, maybe because he adores you so much as his hyung. Or two," Jihoon pauses, feeling hesitant about what he's about to say, "maybe he likes you." 

"What?! What do you mean like?" 

"As in 'like' like you." 

"You mean romantically?" Junkyu asks. Jihoon just nods and looks at him ridiculously because Junkyu looks like he's not getting what he means.

Junkyu became silent for a while absorbing what Jihoon just said. He suddenly got flustered when he thought about Haruto liking him. Haruto wouldn't like him that way. He's just a kid who likes to mess around and tease him.

"There's no way he's going to like me like that. I'll consider your first suggestion. Maybe he's just warming up to me." He said as he hides his flustered face in his hoodie.

"Well if you say so. Hyunsuk did act like that before he confessed to me though." 

"Stop it! Let's forget about your second suggestion." 

Jihoon laughs. "Okay chill. Why are you blushing?" 

"I'm not! I'm going now!" He said as he stormed out of Jihoon's room. 

"Hey, I thought we'd go together. Wait for me!"  
********

Junkyu still had his frown on his face when he reached his and Haruto's shared room. He thinks Park Jihoon is way too in love with his Hyunsuk hyung that his ideas are getting more and more cringy. 

He was still thinking about how ridiculous Park Jihoon is when he saw a sleeping guy on his bed. The guy should be sleeping on the top bed but now he's on Junkyu's bed, hugging Junkyu's pillow. 

"Haruto."

"Hmmn. Hyung you're here." Haruto said half-asleep. He sits, stands, and walks towards Junkyu. 

Junkyu jolts when Haruto suddenly holds his hand. Haruto's being weird again. Junkyu feels his face getting hot but tries to contain it. _Why am I even blushing? ___

____

__

"Hyung I'm feeling homesick. Can I sleep beside you tonight?" Haruto asks. This isn't new to Junkyu. Haruto does really have this kind of episodes sometimes and they do sleep in one bed together. Especially now that all of them would be coming home except for the Japanese members.

Junkyu just nods and makes his way to his bed. Haruto follows him after and settles. He circled his arms around Junkyu's waist and buried his face on Junkyu's neck. Everything would have been okay if it wasn't for Jihoon's ideas getting inside Junkyu's head. He keeps thinking about Haruto liking him and he's getting flustered again.

"Hyung? Are you sick? You're warm." Haruto notes as he looks at Junkyu.

"No. I'm fine. Just sleep." Junkyu replies and turns his back at Haruto. He reminds himself to stop thinking about that stupid idea and to curse Park Jihoon tomorrow.

The next day...

Junkyu wakes up when he feels light ruffling in his hair. He opens his eyes and all he sees is black. He's now facing Haruto, his face buried in his chest. His hands-on the other's waist. Junkyu pretended to be asleep when he felt Haruto's lips on his forehead and hugged him close. He is now freaking out but he has to contain it until Haruto sleeps again. After a while he felt Haruto's breathing calm down, a sign that the other was back to sleep. He slowly detached himself from him and ran out of their room.

He puts his hands on his chest. _Why does it feel like it's going to burst? _He touches his face. He's blushing hard. Mashiho passed by and looked at him confused.__

____

____

"Hyung are you okay? Your face is so red. Did you catch a cold or something?" Mashiho asks. 

"No, I'm okay. Why are you up this early?" 

"I should be the one asking you that hyung." Junkyu looks at the clock on the wall. It's 7 am. He normally wakes up at 11 am whenever they don't have a schedule. He could've slept more if Haruto didn't kiss and hug him like that. Now he can't seem to get that out of his head. Even his heart is being weird now. He has to figure out these things as soon as possible because it's making him stressed. 

He looked at Mashiho. "Mashiho can you give me a hug?" He asked. Skinship is not new between them. They've been close since ygtb and he often hugs Mashiho just because he looks adorable. Mashiho, himself, doesn't mind if his hyungs babies him.

Mashiho nodded and gave Junkyu a bear hug. Junkyu hugs him back and tries to check if he'll get his heart beating like crazy again or if he'll feel embarrassed and flustered. But there was nothing. He just thinks that Mashiho is a fluffy and cuddly hugger.

Suddenly the door behind him opens, showing a half-awake Haruto. _Does he always look good like this in the morning? _Haruto looks at them blankly. Their eyes met for a while but Haruto averted his gaze then proceeded to the bathroom slamming the door quite hard. Mashiho and Junkyu looked at each other. Junkyu just shrugs and tells Mashiho that maybe Haruto woke up on the wrong side of the bed.__

____

____

*******

"Haruto's being weird again." 

For the second time this week, Junkyu, once again, is in Jihoon's room. The other was busy packing his things. The day after tomorrow is their shoot for their chuseok special and is their last schedule before their chuseok break. Everyone is excited to go home but Junkyu is here again thinking why Haruto is being weird again.

Jihoon lets out a sigh and looks at his friend. "What is it this time?"

"He's always not in our room. After our schedules, he will just take a shower then go to Yoshi's room."

"Well, maybe they're just working on some music they need to finish before the chuseok break."

"When I talk to him, he keeps giving me short answers like he doesn't even want to talk to me."

"Maybe he's just tired or he's not in a mood." 

Junkyu looks at him like Jihoon's some sort of an idiot. "It was obvious he's avoiding me!" He said and threw a pillow at Jihoon.

"And that's a problem because?" Jihoon asks, throwing the pillow back at Junkyu. 

"I thought we're finally good friends but now he's being distant again," Junkyu said pouting yet again. He looks at his hands. He's a bit sad and disappointed because he didn't know if he did something that made Haruto upset. It’s making his heart hurt. He’s kind of embarrassed at the thought, but he has to admit. He misses Haruto. 

"Maybe he just wants to spend time with the other members. Stop overthinking." Jihoon said. He receives a glare from his friend. Junkyu throws the pillow with force at Jihoon's face.

"Aw! What was that for?"

"You keep on giving me shitty answers!"  
Jihoon scoffs, "I thought you didn't want me to insist on the idea of Haruto liking you?"

"What do you mean?" Junkyu asks. Sometimes he doesn't know why he's still listening to this dum-dum friend of his.

Jihoon sat down across him again. "When was the last time you think you guys were okay?"

"The day when I told you he kissed my forehead and I hugged Mashiho because I'm getting confused." 

Jihoon smirks, "I think Haruto got jealous of Mashiho." 

"What?! Are you insane? Why would he be jealous?" Junkyu said standing up. Reacting with his whole body.

Jihoon laughed at his friend as he explains, "I'm just basing it on my experience. To be honest, sometimes Hyunsuk gets jealous because I spend time and get close to you a lot. I get the same feeling when he's like that to Doyoung." 

Junkyu looks at the floor. A frown forming on his face again. What should he do about this information? Does Haruto really like him? How about him? Does he like Haruto too? He feels his heart going crazy again because of that thought. 

"You know what? If you want your questions to be answered then just go ask him. Whatever happens, my room still has free space for you." Jihoon said as he pats his back. During serious situations, Jihoon really brings out his friend in him.

Junkyu smiles for the first time today.

The Next day...

It's the last day before their chuseok shooting and Haruto is still avoiding Junkyu. Junkyu decides he had enough of this nonsense so he'll settle it once and for all. He's now in their shared room. Sitting in his chair next to his recording set. He's waiting for Haruto to come back from the shower.

He was thinking of what to ask Haruto first when the door suddenly opens. Haruto picks up his phone and his alpaca plushie when Junkyu blocks his way to the door.

"Haruto we need to talk," Junkyu said and pushed Haruto back inside their room.

Haruto just looks at the floor, hugging his alpaca plushie. He doesn't look interested in what Junkyu has to say so Junkyu decides to just ask the question directly.

"Haruto do you like me?" He asks with his eyes looking directly at Haruto's.

Haruto looks at him but then looks at the ground again. He scratched his nape and said, "I don't like you hyung. I thought we already established that." _Wow. So now he's finally teasing me again. ___

____

____

That answer just made him angry so he kicked Haruto's leg. That made Haruto look at him. Junkyu's face now looks so red. His hands are both forming a fist. 

"Stop messing around!" Junkyu half-shouted. "I'll ask you again." 

Junkyu looks at his hands. Fidgeting. "Do you like me?" 

There was nothing but silence. Junkyu looked at Haruto who was also looking at him. "Like romantically", he adds. His face is red but he tries to look at Haruto with seriousness. 

Haruto shakes his head, "Why are you even asking me that hyung?". His voice sounded irritated. 

"Just answer the question!" 

"Then let me ask you back hyung. Do you like me?" Haruto said, throwing his alpaca on Junkyu's bed. He looks back at Junkyu which caught the other off-guard. 

He started to walk towards and closer to Junkyu. Junkyu steps back until he has no space left to go. They are still looking at each other's eyes like they're in a staring contest. Junkyu was the first to give up. He avoids Haruto's gaze and bit his lower lip, contemplating if he should just tell him what he thinks. He counts to three, breathes, and gathers all of his courage. 

He looks at Haruto again. "I don't know, okay. All I know is that", There was a pause. "I was happy that finally, you are opening up to me. That we're getting close." He puts his hands on his hoodie's pocket and looks at the ground. 

"I don't know what's happening to me but whenever you listen to me or comfort me or hug me I get flustered but it also feels good." He shyly admits as he remembers the things they did together. The way Haruto always wipes his tears whenever he feels his efforts are not enough. He remembers how Haruto intentionally loses in a game of Mario Kart just to lighten up Junkyu's mood. He remembers how he would cuddle Haruto whenever he misses his family or how Haruto smiles whenever he sang a song for him. 

But then he also remembers the times when Haruto gets moody. Similar to what's happening now. He looks at Haruto. "But I also hate the way you're avoiding me now. I don't even know what I did wrong or if you're really jealous, but you avoiding me hurts. I--"

Junkyu didn't get to finish his statement when Haruto cups his cheeks and kisses him fully on the lips. Junkyu's eyes went wide but then he closed it as he felt Haruto's soft lips in his. 

Everything makes sense now. 

Haruto deepens the kiss and Junkyu kisses him back. The kiss lasted for a while until Junkyu pulled away.

They both looked at each other. Panting due to that breathtaking kiss. _What just happened? _What kind of answer was that? Junkyu pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed. "W-what does that mean?"__

____

____

Haruto chuckles as he holds Junkyu's hand and pulls him. He sits on Junkyu's chair and hugs Junkyu's waist. He rests his chin on Junkyu's tummy and meets his eyes as he says, "I really really like you a lot Junkyu hyung". 

Junkyu covers his face with his hands. He doesn't know what to do now but he feels happy. Flustered, weird, but happy. He, then, stops covering his face and proceeds to put his hands on Haruto's cheeks. "I think I like you too", he said as he leans in for another kiss.

For the third time this week. Junkyu remembers to visit Jihoon's room to tell him what happened and thank him. Haruto is still being weird. Junkyu thinks he himself is being weird too. Their feelings are both getting weird. Love is weird, but it's a good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic. I posted this first on Twitter and I've decided to also post it here. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
